Resurrection
by allistairlee
Summary: After Akira Fudo dies, he is resurrected and is on a mission to save or destroy one demon. Will he triumph this time or fall like his previous time?
1. Chapter 1: Awake

Chapter 1: Awake

Akira Fudo wakes up and sees the darkness around him. He looked around in a floating matter and all nude. He just remembered that his best friend Ryo Asuka. No, Satan decapitated half of his body during some battle and indirectly killed his friends and family. "Why," Fudo said to himself. Foolish was he to trust and become this devil he becomes a while ago. "How could this happen?" he bawled into tears. Before he was weak, average, and sensitive; after that, he was stronger, taller, and sturdier. Now he was back to his original self, mixed with the split personality of his former and latter self, creating into one magnificent mess, Akira Fudo. His Kafkaesque nightmare was forming around him and below he saw a whirlpool of darkness mixed with screams and debris. He tried to swim away alas it swallowed him. He was still crying like before, never finding and hiding away from his transformation and his morals. "Fudo-san," a voice spoke, "do you know why you are here?"

"I don't know," Fudo still crying.

"Pardon?"

"I really don't know! All I remembered was that Satan sliced my head off!"

"Is that-"

"Yes! God or whatever being you are, I blame myself for becoming something monstrous." Again crying.

"I see. Well, let me tell you and it has been 2 years since your death."

"It can't be. Impossible!"

"Do you want to know what happened to Ryo Asuka before you parted ways?"

Fudo felt betrayed and distrustful of that brat 12 years ago, after killing his newly found pet in the rain. His senses overwhelmed him to the point of breaking down. "Where is he?" he screamed, "Where is Asura?"

A bright screen formed in front of him. What he saw was horrendous; the surroundings around Asuka were tarnished. Fudo thought Asuka was wealthy, but in fact, he was not. From a broken family, and nothing to live for, watery teardrops formed around the screen, showing Asuka's crying. Like Fudo, he was alone and nothing to live for. The only difference was that Fudo had something that kept him alive, Miki Makimura. Although dead, she was the light that kept Fudo moving. He, on the other hand, did not have someone. Few minutes in, a cliff was overhanging the backdrop. The waves heavily pounded the rocks below and turning the other side was industrial columns and dilapidated buildings that cornered him. The invisible bullet that struck Asuka was being alone and he took the first leap before the screen faded to black.

"Are you satisfied?"

"No." Again crying.

"I have seen your battles against Satan and unfortunately both of you and Satan lost the battle. You died and he wept. Never have I ever seen my fallen angel weep. Divine comedy, isn't it?

"What is wrong with you? Are you a sick god or something?"

"I'm not God, rather your consciousness. All those pent up feelings, thoughts, secrets, and et cetera of stuff are your thoughts from the past, present, and future. You should not blame yourself or me. Events happen so let it happen."

Disturbed by his calm demeanor, Akira contemplated with his words. What does this mean? Why is he nice to me? Does he know how I feel? How is he me?

The voice spoke again, "Well then. Since you are here, I want to make it up to you. There is this female being that needs to be taken care of. Unfortunately, she escaped and I need your help. Given that you undoubtedly surprised me and Satan and the universes, you are worthy of redemption. And you are, or were, the one that can do this. I need you to be my reaper."

"Reaper?" He stopped crying.

"Yes, my reaper. While watching my creations, I stumbled upon this place called the New World. Fast-forward five hundred years, I discovered something similar to devilmen, like you. The people who are hired to be reapers are called in Spanish, sicarios. Humans even made a film about them. Anyway, they take care of the world's problems around one's society and are fully integrated into others while striking fear into their enemies. Alas, they only stabilize for evil purposes. I thought that if you were part of them, it would be a nice humanistic contribution for a change."

"So you want me to be your reaper or sicario?"

"Yes. And your task will start now."

Akira Fudo opened his eyes and realized he was inside an airplane. In front of him was a screen, and on his right was the window. Two people in the row were sleeping on his left. He was fully dressed in some suit with the same hairstyle and body complexion after his transformation in the past. He felt something in his pants; from his right pocket, he pulled out a smartphone and his passport. He turned it on and it was 9:22 AM and he just unlocked his phone unknowingly. Akira then checked his other pocket and it was his wallet. He opened it and it was full of US dollars, cards, and a Japanese license. Akira looked at his license and it said his name: Akira Fudo. He did not know what the hell is going on and suddenly got a splitting headache. A headache of a lifetime: a migraine-like feeling of euphoria, sadness, and pain. It was memories of his past life, or clips from special moments: the ones with mom, dad, Taro, Makimura, Kuroda, Wamu, Gabi, and others. His palms palpated, his heart pounded heavily, his head sweating, and his whole body in total shock and then he passed out.

Waking up 12 hours later and he was the only passenger on the plane. He quickly exited the plane before two police officers approached him. "Passport, please," one of the officers said. He gave his passport to them and the officers looked carefully at it as if they were looking through a magnifying glass. Again, the same officer asked, "Are you Akira Fudo?"

"Yes," Fudo said confidently, not trying to provoke them.

"I'm terribly sorry but you have to come with us. There are others like you waiting."


	2. Chapter 2: Mea culpa

**Chapter 2: Mea Culpa**

"I'm terribly sorry but you have to come with us. There are others like you waiting."

Akira was perplexed, "What do you mean? And who are others like me?"

"Sir, do you want to escalate or not?"

Realizing that this would end up getting him killed, he complied with their order. But first, he wanted to get his backpack he left but the flight attendants who were outside of the gate said that there was nothing left in the cabin. He sighed, gave thanks, and left with the officers. The officers handcuffed him, and climbed upstairs to the bridge above the terminal. He looked below down and saw people minding their own business, eating, sleeping, or doing whatever they were doing. Some kids saw Akira above but their parents did not bother to look at him. He sighed again and asked the officers. "Why are you arresting me? What did I do?"

There was no response. "Answer me!" Again, there was no response. He tried to transform into Devilman but shocked to find out he cannot. Did he lose his ability or he simply forgot how to do it? As they approached the elevator, he tried to escape by head butting them, but he realized he couldn't become Devilman in this place. Otherwise, he would repeat the same mistakes from his previous life. The elevator doors opened and they entered. One of the officer pushed "B1 – Security (Seguridad)" and Akira was growing more scared of what they will do to him. Is Satan controlling them and torture me forever? Too many questions were sprouting in his mind and although he was trying to calm himself, it was no use. The doors opened and they went to the waiting room. To open the door, the officer used his fingerprint and opened the door with the key. The door opened and Akira was dragged in and left alone. Or so he thought of. In the room, Akira looked at these three people who had similar complexions from his previous life. He cried tears of joy. It was not possible, but it was. The voice from the dark whirlpool helped him significantly. "Thank you," Akira said quietly.

"Makimura, Kuroda. Is that you?" He quickly came up to them and hugged them.

"Yes," said Makimura

"I thought this was a dream," said Kuroda.

"No, it's fucking real. I'm so happy," Akira cried happily.

One officer said, "Hey shut up! Someone is coming to see you guys." Akira didn't mind; his friends were alive. He can finally change things for the better. He sat down, in tears, with them asking Makimura first. "Makimura, how did- no wait, how are you alive?"

"Akira-kun, I could ask the same to you as well."

Kuroda joined in, "I asked her as well," she laughed.

There was joy and laughter in this holding cell. Akira asked them about what happened and how they got there. Both responses were that someone offered them to be resurrected and immediately woke up on a plane. They were given the same items Akira was given: a plane ticket, a passport, a phone, a wallet full of cards, and a Japanese ID card. And they were arrested and sent here. Something was strange; it was as if it was divine, maybe prophesized for this moment. Akira looked at his phone and went to contacts: it already had phone numbers from her and Kuroda. It was very strange indeed. Akira asked Kuroda, "I tried to transform but I could not. Was it the same for you."

She replied, "Yeah, it was fucking strange."

Makimura joined in, "Akira-kun and Furoda-kun couldn't transform?"

Akira replied, "Yeah."

Although happy to see his friends, he also wondered where was Asuka or Satan. He went from happy to angry. His temper was building up and asked himself: where was that son of a bitch?

"Hey, are you ok?" Makimura asked.

"No, where's fucking Satan? Asuka? Satan, show yourself asshole," Akira said.

A door opened behind the three and the police officer opened the door. The person was short statured, wearing a white uniform and a police-style cap. He was also armed from the hip.

"I'm right here."

That voice. That voice of evil, betrayal, and sadness is here. Inhibiting this place of peace. There was a blond bowl cut man shorter of Akira. Here was Ryo Asuka, the traitor. He smiled at Akira and his friends. His friends were angry like Akira for letting and influencing people to kill them in the previous life.

He jumped over the chair and tried to punch him but the officers saw him and tackled him on the floor. Akira tried to overpower the officers but he was stuck. Satan walked up to him and squatted down. Looking at him, he said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Akira Fudo, the famed Devilman."

One of the officer said to Satan, "Sir, what should we do with him?"

"Don't kill him. We need him. And them as well."

Makimura and Furoda were angry at Satan, and they were willing to attack the officers to free Akira even if it meant death. Satan chuckled, "Officers, restrain him but leave him here. I'll brief them soon." The officers slowly let go of Akira, but still handcuffed him. They also handcuffed the girls as well. He was returned to his seat, sitting between Furoda and Makimura, all handcuffed. "This is quite awkward you think?"

"Fuck you!" yelled Makimura and she spit his face.

Satan blinked and was slightly disgusted by the spit. He wiped the spit on her face. "Don't do that. It's quite rude."

Furoda yelled at him, "Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you fucking asshole! She did not do anything!"

"Asuka, if you do something to her, I will break these cuffs and kill you this time!"

"Good luck," Asuka grinned, "Well then, since this meeting gone a bit haywire I want to say, I am sorry for this."

They were confused, "What?" they said in unison. Makimura replied, "What do you mean you're sorry?"

"Mea culpa," he sighed, "I want to make it up to you. After killing Akira, I was left alone and suddenly for the first time, I cried." Akira laughed, "So you're a crybaby now."

"Yes so what? Anyway, I want to make up to you guys. Oh and by the way, do you know where you guys are?"

Furoda said, "We know this isn't fucking Japan. Let me guess somewhere in America?"

"Correct but where?"

Nobody answered. "OK. We are in Los Angeles, the city of angels as what the tourism board says. I chose this place because I wanted something different, something fresh, something reinventing. I want you to help me to build an army and defeat the angels here."

"Yeah no thanks," said Akira.

"But listen to this proposal: if you guys help me to defeat the angels here, I will not bring on the apocalypse. Hell, I am willing to give you and Furoda your powers back. Maybe I have some for Makimura too. All I want is to say to God ' Fuck you.' That's it."

"If we do so, you will keep your promise and not influence people to kill us?"

"Yes because I had a revelation that every time I wanted to battle God, I always lose. I think God wants me to punish me just for no reason. I couldn't care less for his reason but I just want to be left alone. Let me create my utopia here. Do we have a deal? If not, you guys will rot here forever."

Akira, Makimura, and Furoda looked at each other. They were all confused with Asuka's proposal but it was the only way for them to escape death again. Akira said to him, "OK we accept."

"Excellent decision. Now, here are some things you need. I've come prepared this time." He brought out three LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department) badge wallets, three pistols, some magazines, and three walkie-talkies. "So we're becoming the police now?" Akira said to him.

"Yes, you guys are. These items will help you to recruit for me so we can build an army against God. We only have 365 days until the God comes for me," Asuka said. "Oh I almost forgot. Akira, Furoda, and Makimura stick out your right arm for me." They stick out their right arms at him. He grabbed Akira's wrist first and smoke formed. Akira screamed it pain. "Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." Asuka let go of him and tattoo/scar marked his wrist. It had a picture of him in a Devilman form and a pentagram encircling the beast. Asuka did the same for Furoda and Makimura as well. Furoda got hers and Makimura well her tattoo is quite godly.

"Guys thanks for joining me and the fight against God. So move it."


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

Hello readers! Sorry for the delay. I was quite busy with my summer college schedule and got that fixed up. Anyway, it's a short chapter. I'm sorry for it and I'll write another one as quick as I can. Writing takes time.

Chapter 3

The three left the room before being escorted out of the building. They ended up in a car park behind a rental car facility. They looked around to find a street and saw a sign stuck on the windshield. Kuroda picked it up and it said, "This is your transportation, Akira. The rest follow him." Akira went towards the car, "What the hell is this?" A 1970 Chevy Impala was the one everyone's riding in. "Alright then," Akira said, "Let's go." He opened the door and the car keys fell on his hand. He went in and started the engine. Makimura and Kuroda got in and closed the doors. They drove off into the street.

The car smelled musty like it came out of a cheesy police chase movie from decades ago. Makimura crank rolled the window down to let the car ventilate itself. "Move it," Akira chuckled, "Said the guy who killed me a universe ago. Like how would I know?" Akira quipped, and then kicking the car window to his left in anger, "God fucking damn it! I was this close to ripping his body in half. You know that Miki-san."

"Me too! I could've just transformed as soon as he gave it to me and ripped his fucking body apart!" Kuroda screamed. While the two were screaming on how they could have killed Satan, Makimura sighed before finally snapping in disgust.

"You two! Shut up!" Makimura screamed at them from the back seat.

They looked at her in confusion from the front. She sighed again and finished her sentence, "Akira-san, I know you have the right to be angry at that son of a bitch and Kuroda-san I know you could've done the same but look, guys, we have a second chance! Think about it!"

She explained in detail, "If an army is what he needs then maybe let's make our own army in secret. How about that?"

"Sure. Let's keep this a secret," Akira replied.

Kuroda nodded in agreement. So they headed off into the street and a phone was ringing from Akira's pocket. He picked it up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Yes, this is from Asuka-kun. You three will be staying at one of my houses in Los Angeles. This one is in West Los Angeles. This the place where we can find potential recruiters."

"Ok. What's the address?"

"3667 Military Avenue. The keys are under the doormat. There are two motorcycles there if you want to get around faster."

"Thanks." He hung up the phone and set up Google Maps on his phone to that location. He gasped at how long the trip will take. "Christ. It's going to take 30 minutes to get there. And we're at the airport. This place sucks!"

Makimura tried to calm Akira down, "Calm down, Akira-kun. Let's rest once we get there. Right now you should focus on driving there. We can talk about it later." Makimura went back to her seat, sleeping next to Kuroda. Kuroda lets Makimura rest her head on Kuroda's arm. "I'm hungry," Makimura mumbled in her sleep.

Kuroda says to Akira, "Hey, find an In-&-Out here. Heard this place was good from some folks back home."

Akira exits out of the street and heads towards the drive-thru. He orders a five double cheeseburger combo and gets his order within 5 minutes. He parks the car next to a liquor store nearby, shuts off the car, passes the food to Kuroda and Makimura and begins to eat his burger. Akira and Kuroda finish their burgers in half a minute while Makimura takes her time to finish her. "Damn. You guys are fast eaters!"

"Being a devilman makes you really hungry," Akira said.

"Yeah same right here," Kuroda said as well.

After finishing their burgers, they reached their final destination: 3667 Military Avenue. The house is located in the West Los Angeles region, almost close to Venice Boulevard. It has two bedrooms and two bathrooms residence. It was almost eight thirty in the evening, crickets were chirping, and they were extremely exhausted. "Home sweet home," Akira said. The house outside looked small from the outside and inside was a bit smaller compared to Makimura's house in Japan, but it was larger than Akira and Kuroda's homes combined. There was a small fence that borders the sidewalk on Military Avenue. This neighborhood seems peaceful and perfect for them: peace is a needed quality for them to survive given of their brutal past. Inside the house was neatly furnished, modern amenities, and a grandiose amount of sixties furnishings. From the couch to clocks to bedframes and to lighting, it felt like this house was stuck in the past. Something about this place seems odd; Asuka would like some modern furnishings but never bothered to renovate this house. Akira thought about this but never let his surroundings crossed his mind; as long as he is with Makimura and Kuroda, he was perfectly fine.

He sat down on the nice white and navy couch and put up his legs on the ottoman in front of him. "This feels nice."

"It sure does, but let's not relax too quick. Remember we're still working for Satan," Makimura said.

"She's right," Kuroda jumped in the conversation, "We cannot let our guard down. He might be watching us."

"You're right," Akira said, "Check for anything that's suspicious."

The three checked every centimeter of the house carefully. Makimura looked around in the living room, Kuroda looked in the kitchen, and Akira was looking around at the two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It seemed nothing was out of the ordinary until Akira tripped on something. He stumbled and found a trapdoor. He pulled up the trapdoor and pulled out twenty 1911 pistols, fifty 1911 magazines, and two white-painted assault rifles: an AK-47 and an M16. The AK and the Uzi have initials on the AR, meaning Asuka Ryo. His initial on the AK was found at the stock and the initial on the M16 was found in the same place as was on the AK. "Typical," Akira said.

He grabbed the guns and ammo and placed them on the coffee table. Kuroda commented on these guns, "Jesus fucking Christ! He's loaded."

"No shit. He must be building an army for a while," Akira said.

"What should we do with these?" Makimura questioned.

"Keep them. Besides Satan may have more," Akira replied back, "Girls, I think today was enough. Let's go the sleep."

"Got it," Makimura and Kuroda said in unison.

Up in the ventilation duct, there is a small wire camera watching over them in the living room. Seeing what they were doing, Asuka was kilometers away from the action, watching it unfold on his laptop in his penthouse in downtown Los Angeles. "Good call, Akira-kun," Asuka said, "But be warned. I'm watching you." He closed his laptop, picked up a cognac, and went to the balcony. He started to drink straight from the bottle and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He put one in his mouth and lighted with his Zippo lighter. His lighter showed a detailed painting of God and Satan battling out on a battlefield. He puffed his cigarette for a while before flicking it off the balcony. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and went back inside.


End file.
